


Giving In

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn loved being able to see Boromir in daylight.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Shy" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Implications of sex ahoy! *grin*

Aragorn loved being able to see Boromir in daylight, to see as well as taste the skin of his shoulders, his back, the dimples at the base of his spine. To see, not just feel, the muscles under his hands and lips tensing as he drew ever closer to his goal, then relaxing in surrender.

And finally, to savor the blush that this most intimate of acts brought to Boromir's dusky skin. Boromir was an incredibly uninhibited lover--but this one act the son of Gondor was too shy to ask for... which made his capitulation all the more arousing.


End file.
